The Life of Ash and May
by HarleyAustin559
Summary: Join Ash Ketchum and May Maple as they go thourgh life together, But what will happen when they both fall for each other. Advancedshipping. Rated M for Lemons in later chapthers
1. chapter 1

The Life of Ash and May Chapther 1 New Neighbors

Ages

Ash-5

May-4

Max- 1 month old

Pallet Town

Delia Ketchum was a single mother of hen five year old son Ashton Ketchum or Ash for short, Her husband had left her, When Ash was born, Delia to this day didn't know why her husband had left her.

Anyways she was currently watching TV while her son was playing with his Pokemon toys, Ash absolutely loved Pokemon, as Delia was thinking about her son, she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door, there was man and woman (Norman and Caroline) with a baby boy in woman's hands while their daughter was hiding behind their legs.

"Hello we're your new neighbors" The man said.

"Well come on in" Delia said letting them in.

The family took a seat on the couch the girl went into her father's lap.

"I'm Norman Maple" Norman said.

He then introduced his wife, then May and Max.

"Well Norman you have a lovely family" Deila said.

"Well thank you" Norman said asking for Deila's name.

"Deila Ketchum" She repiled, then she introduced Ash.

Ash went up to Norman.

"Hey May do you like Pokemon?" Ash asked the shy girl.

May shook her head no "aw how come?" Ash asked.

"Ash she had a very traumatic experience with Pokemon, when she was younger" Caroline said.

"Oh okay, do you want to play with me?" Ash asked.

May looked up at her dad "Go play with him princess" Norman encouraged her.

"Okay daddy" May said.

May and Ash went into Ash's room to play.

"She seems like a good girl and a cutie to" Deila said.

"Thank you Deila, May was to shy to talk to people in Petalburg" Carlione said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to May?" Deila asked.

"We don't mind at Deila, when she was around 3 a wild Pokemon attacked her and she's been scared of them ever since" Norman said.

Deila gasped at this "Was she okay?" She asked them.

"Aside from a few scarcthers she was okay" Norman repiled.

The rest of the day Norman and Caroline got to know Deila and the other way around. And. Ash and May played until they both feel asleep, both of them seem to be great friends.

"'Norman and Caroline would you join us tomorrow for dinner?" Deila asked them, as they were leaving.

"Of course" Norman said and the Maple family left.


	2. Dinner At The Ketchum’s

The Life Of Ash and May Chapter 2 Dinner

Next Moring Maple's House

Caroline was currently cooking breakfast, while Norman was reading the newspaper.

"Norman can you go get May up?" Caroline asked him as she cooked breakfast.

"Sure honey" Norman replied.

Norman went into May's room, to his daughter sleeping peacefully. He went up to her "Wake up princess breakfast is almost ready" Norman told her.

May woke up and sleepily rubbed her eyes "Okay daddy" She said.

Norman picked her up and carried her to the dinning room.

"Moring mommy" May said.

"Moring honey" Carlione said.

"Is Max awake yet?" May asked Caroline.

"No not yet honey" Caroline replied.

When Caroline found out she was pregnant with Max, she was worried that May wouldn't like him, but it turns out that May loves him and great big sister.

A few minutes later Caroline was done cooking breakfast and she fixed May a plate. "Here you go May" Carlione said handing May her plate.

"Thanks mommy" May said immediately digging into her food.

In matter of a few moments May was already done with her food, her face was covered in syrup.

"That sure was good mommy" May said.

"Well thank you honey" Caroline giggled at May's face.

Caroline grabbed a wipe and cleaned the syrup off of May's face "Geez Norman I wonder where May gets her eating habits from" Caroline said sarcastically.

Norman looked up from his food and their was syrup covered on his face to, May giggled, While Caroline glared at him.

"What?" Norman asked.

Carlione sighed "Norman I swear your a kid sometimes" She said.

May giggled again "Daddy's a kid" May said though her giggling.

Caroline smiled "See even your own daughter agrees" She said.

Norman was about to reply, but was interrupted by a cry coming from their room.

"Well looks like Max is up" Carlione said.

Carlione went into their room and grabbed Max out of the crib, He immediately stopped crying. She went back into the living room where she saw May watching a kids show, with Norman right beside her.

Caroline took a seat on the couch right beside May.

"Mommy can I hold him?" May asked her.

"Of course" Carlione said giving Max to May.

"I love you Max" May said kissing her baby brother's forehead.

Both Caroline and Norman melted at this cute scene.

Later that Night

It was finally time to go have dinner at the Ketchum's and Caroline was currently getting May ready, she put May into a cute little sapphire dress that matched her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Alright honey we are ready to go" Carlione said.

"Yeah I get to see Ash again" May said cheerfully.

Caroline giggled at May and picked her up. They both went downstairs, where they saw Norman waiting on them with Max in his carrier.

"Wow princess you look beautiful" Norman said.

"Thanks daddy" May repiled giggling.

Caroline took May to the car and put her in her car seat.

Norman drove them to Delia's house. They went up to the front door and knocked on it.

"May's here mommy" They heard Ash say.

A few seconds later Deila opened "Hello come on in" She said letting them in.

Delia looked at May said "You look very cute in that dress May" Deila said.

May giggled "Thank you" May said.

All of them went into the dinning room to see Deila had made spaghetti. "I hope you guys enjoy it" Deila said.

During the dinner Ash would get a noddle and slurp it really loud, causing May to giggle, both May and Ash were both messy eaters, by the time there were done, they faces and hands were covered in spaghetti.

Carlione and Delia were a little mad, but they couldn't stay mad at the two little cuties for to long. After getting cleaned up, the two friends began watching a kids show, finding out that was both of their favorite shows.

A few minutes later May and Ash feel asleep on each other. Both Caroline and Deila award at the cute scene, both of them took pictures. The maples decied to go home after May had feel asleep, the two families said goodbye to each other.


End file.
